Vigia
Classification and Dialects Vigia (pronounced as ˈvi.gia, ˈvi.dʒia, ˌvi.ˈdʒi.ja or ˌvi.ˈgi.ja, depending on who you ask) is the language of the Figanii People in the country Figania. It influenced its neighbor country, Kappai, and is also influenced by it. The influences made some changes in the language Vigia like the word for "I" is "sif" in Kapaupa (Official Language of Kappai) but "shif" in Vigia. It is related to Xara and share a single family, called Proto-Vixara (pronounced as ˈproʊtoˈviˌhaɹa). Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics This is how I will represent tones for this part: "toneA"-"toneB"-"toneC", For example, i'm gonna represent "High tone" as tone 4, "Middle tone" as tone 3, "Middle to Low to High tone" as tone 3-2-4, and vice versa. Here are the phonotactics in how each neighboring phonemes will interact and create tones. Only phonemes that are at the same syllable and are adjacent to one another are the only ones that we will consider as "neighbors" (PS: Only vowels and semi-vowels are the ones that can be tonalized, and we will consider diphthongs as vowels): # If a vowel is between 2 consonants then descend ## If the consonant to the left is voiceless then descend. If not, make the tone to tone 2 ### If the consonant to the right is voiceless too, make the tone to tone 3. If not, make the tone to tone 3-4 # If a vowel is at the right of a consonant then descend ## If the consonant is voiceless, make the tone to tone 3-4-3. If not, make the tone to tone 4 # If a vowel is at the left of a consonant then descend ## If the vowel is High or High-mid (if only one is High or High-mid in a diphthong, the 2 vowels will have different tones), follow the rule at 2.1. If not, make the tone to tone 4 It represented graphically, it will look like this: Since the final arrow paths only has 1 path, this means that tones does not really convey any vocabularic info. Tones are usually for mood, like how we know if someone is angry. This is only used if the mood is neutral or normal. High tones are usually used for happiness, Low tones for sadness, Complex AND Low tones for scared, Complex AND High tones for feeling competitive, Complex ONLY for neutral also, and many more. Writing System Vigia uses a Syllabary, or Si᷈sātsá (жSʂἎTʂ) that makes each consonant-vowel pair syllable 1 glyph. To make a CVC or VCV syllable, just stick one unpaired vowel/consonant glyph. It's pretty tricky to tell if the consonant came first before the vowel or the other way around. To combat this, we added 2 symbols to signify what does came first: ж (if consonants came first) and ҹ (if vowel came first). An example of use of these symbols are these: жϸϸҹѢ (pronounced as "ba-ba-ob"), ҹҬжԎϸΩ (pronounced as "ot-ta-ba-u"). If you wan't to remove t and d in tʃ and dʒ to get ʃ and ʒ, there a symbol to remove those pesky "stoppifiers". The symbol is ễ, for example: ễᶘἎГ (pronounced as "shang"). And the symbol for binding 2 syllables to one is Ἆ. There are also words that only have one symbol, usually coming from Kapaupa, these are called Ha᷄̄nsi᷈sātsá (жhἎnSʂἎTʂ) Grammar Nouns Verbs Syntax Sentences are written in a VSO structure. This mean that if the sentence "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog." is turned into this structure, it would be "Jumps the quick brown fox over the lazy dog". Here is the sentence "This is heavy." in Vigia: "жҬxἎϫ жԎἎΩ׆Ἆϫ". Surely, that difficult to spell, especially the word for tongue, which is spelled out as, wait for it, "kronananoniaeationgawaciatastongawacia". You thought unfamiliar word spelling quiz is difficult? So they get rid of all of the useless words to help conserve ink, even though there is almost unlimited amount of it from coal. So they removed words like "is" and "are", I mean you can understand this incomplete sentence "This heavy.", or "Those my candies.", isn't? Lexicon Family Member Words How will you name out all of the members of your family tree? "Mother", "Father", "Sister", "Brother", "Aunt", etc. well there are also words for family members in Vigia. In the next sub-heading at the table of it, mother is pemau'han'gyona and father is pemaugyona. the infix for female is "han", or not really an infix since 'han'gyonia (means "woman") is the rootword for the word for mother, which has "han" as its prefix. applying this logic that 'han'gyonia means woman and gyonia means man will help for naming the words for sister and brother, sister will be "penhangyonia" and brother will be "pengyonia". The prefix "pen" is used because its also the prefix for the word for child, 'pen'yania. the same pair of words can be used for pairs of words for daughter and son. except that it will have the suffix "pe", suggesting it is at a younger level of generation relative to a person, we will call "You" for this sub-heading only, anyways. So there are more than 1 word for each family member since sister is the same as mother's daughter, "penhangyonia" can be "pemauhangyonenhangyoniape", and this is where ridiculously long words can form these like "pemauhangyonenhangyoniapemauhangyonenhangyoniape", but these isn't worried as much as these words are considered to be "Dumb words" in their culture and whoever say these words can be said in their culture as unintelligent, instead of the other way around. Back on track, to suggest an older level of generation relative to a person (these by the way can stack) you will use the suffix "ce". Like for example, the word for grandmother is "pemauhangyonace", if you are referring to a more specific term like mother's father, you will do the compounding technique like that one at the last paragraph. For example, mother's father will be "pemauhangyonemaugyona". Their culture of "Dumb words" no longer applies here because these words are necessary and are required if you are talking about that thing, unlike those at the last paragraph that only gives lenght and does not give extra meaning. This compounding technique can be used to form word for aunt, which is pemauhangyonenhangyonia (mother's sister) or pemaugyonenhangyonia (father's sister), and uncle, which is pemauhangyonengyonia (mother's brother) or pemaugyonengyonia (father's brother). With this you can clearly tell who are you really talking to, and to prevent problems like: "What does "granduncle" really mean? my uncle's father or my father's uncle?". Other Words We will write the words as how they are normally spelled if spelled in English (That means, they are not written is the Vigia syllabary and have no tones added). Words in parenthesis are shorter versions of words but informal. Some words is now written in the Si᷈sātsá Syllabary. Example text Category:Vixaran Languages